


follow your heart gently;

by lilevans



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Social Media AU, University AU, weird layout style im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilevans/pseuds/lilevans
Summary: social media au +  “after lily spotted james on campus, she posted a video to her university’s campus story, telling james: ‘To the cute guy wearing the blue jersey in the university’s snapchat story, I’m seriously in love with you. find me.’ a modern day cat and mouse game ensues with the whole campus urging romeo and juliet to meet because oMG its love at first sight!!”





	follow your heart gently;

**Author's Note:**

> girl gang + marauders + slytherins all feature! enjoy x

 

**[prologue]**

it was just a flash of blue. the deepest, most beautiful shade of navy. an ocean of explosions, all of them within her ribcage. he was one of the best things she'd ever seen. she felt her heart quickening and pushing out of her chest. and the puddlemere united jersey is what started it all. 

* * *

 

 

 **[campus story; user @lilyevans30]** **12:23am**

 TO THE BOY IN THE PUDDLEMERE JERSEY! I THINK YOU'RE HELLA HOT AND IM SLIGHTLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. COME FIND ME. 

 

* * *

**_[interlude i.]_ **

she wasn't sure what it was about him. dark hair. ruffled. his friends around him, laughing and lighting up his hazel eyes. the flecks of green in them that caught in the light, even through the lens of his glasses. the fingers that were worn and calloused from plucking the strings of the guitar. the way he smiled at her and tossed his head with a wink. but she needed to know him. 

no matter what it took. 

* * *

 

 **james potter** to **sirius black:** have u seen the campus snap story 

 **sirius black:** no y 

 **james potter:** there's a girl on there 

 **james potter:** she's rlly hot 

 **james potter:** and i'm sure she's lookin for me 

 **sirius black:** ur full of it 

 **sirius black:** wait 

 **sirius black:** i've seen u lookin at her before

 **sirius black:** maybe she wAs looking 4 u 

 **james potter:** how do i find her 

 **sirius black:** idk 

 **sirius black:** but love is a game 

 **james potter:** now who's full of shit 

 **sirius black:** still u 

* * *

 

 **[campus story; user @jimmy27]** **9:02am**

to the girl with the hair on fire, you're hot too! like… smoking. if you think you can handle me, *wink*meet me at the english block. 

* * *

 

 **marlene mckinnon** to **lily evans:** are you for real 

 **lily evans:** wot 

 **marlene mckinnon:** you go looking for a cute boy you saw 

 **marlene mckinnon:** on the campus snapchat story? 

 **lily evans:** y not 

 **lily evans:** i got a response 

 **lily evans:** wot a twat tho 

 **marlene mckinnon:** why bother then? 

 **lily evans:** he's cute 

 **lily evans:** and i think there's more to him than that 

 **lily evans:** not sure y 

 **marlene mckinnon:** so you're gonna meet him? 

 **lily evans:** yea i think so 

 **marlene mckinnon:** go get him girl 

 **lily evans:** lov u 

* * *

 

 **_[interlude ii.]_ ** ****

he'd seen her around before. he'd never forget the red hair that was set alright by the sunset. never. she smiled at remus a lot. he was sure they had classes together. he wasn't sure how to explain it. he didn't just notice the shape of her legs or her hair or her breath taking eyes he could drown in. he noticed the curve of her fingers across the spines of her books, the smile as she laughed with her friend on the quad, the little drawings she had on her notebook, the result of absent-minded talent. he thought that she was the kind of girl all those classic authors wrote about. pale cheeks and splatterings of freckles and reckless and wonderful ideas in her head. 

he wanted it, and he wondered if her lips tasted like cherry wine, or strawberry lip balm. he couldn't help himself. 

* * *

 

 **peter pettigrew** to _the boys are back in town (campus):_ jim 

 **peter pettigrew:** y r u on the uni story 

 **remus lupin:** i was thinking the same thing 

 **remus lupin:** you know snapchat isn't the same as tinder right 

 **peter pettigrew:** esp on a story the whole uni can see 

 **james potter:** idiots 

 **james potter:** i am aware of all of this 

 **peter pettigrew:** yea but there are other ways to meet chicks 

 **sirius black:** apparently this isn't "some chick" 

 **sirius black:** she's a girl that wants to talk to jimmy 

 **sirius black:** for some reason 

 **james potter:** stfu black 

 **james potter:** anyway

 **james potter:** do any of u know anything abt her 

 **remus lupin:** well 

 **remus lupin:** i have lit w her 

 **remus lupin:** her name is lily 

 **remus lupin:** she's rlly smart and nice 

 **peter pettigrew:** she seems rlly cool 

 **remus lupin:** yea she is 

 **james potter:** thx moony 

 **sirius black:** i thought i was ur wingman 

 **james potter:** always 

 **sirius black:** go get er pal ;) 

 **james potter:** i hate u 

* * *

 

 **mary mcdonald** to **lily evans:** babe im seein u on the snap story

 **mary mcdonald:** ur such a flirt O.M.G

 **lily evans:** im not even sorry

 **mary mcdonald:** darling id never ask u to b

 **mary mcdonald:** and tbh hes hella fit

 **mary mcdonald:** r any of this friends single?

 **lily evans:** om g

 **lily evans:** u know idek

 **mary mcdonald:** ik

 **mary mcdonald:** so when u meeting him

 **lily evans:** shit

 **lily evans:** idek

 **lily evans:** F U C K

 **mary mcdonald:** o shit

 **lily evans:** I GTG

 **mary mcdonald:** bye love

* * *

 

 **[campus story; user @lilyevans30]**   **4:09pm**

puddlemere jersey boy; fuck u!! *gives camera the bird*

 **[campus story; user @lilyevans30]**   **4:10pm**

nah, I’m just kidding. But you didn’t show! *pouty face* I wish you’d told me a time or something. Better luck next time I guess!

* * *

 

 **alice fortescue** _to girls (who run the world):_ GALS

 **alice fortescue:** I MISS U ALL

 **alice fortescue:** LIKE SO MUCH

 **alice fortescue:** WE GOTTA SKYPE AT SOME POINT

 **lily evans:** aaGREED

 **mary mcdonald:** come back to uni alice ;(((((

 **alice fortescue:** haH i wish

 **alice fortescue:** but hard pass

 **mary mcdonald:** BTW

 **lily evans:** mary pls no

 **mary mcdonald:** DID U HEAR ABT LILY BEIN A TOTAL FLIRT

 **lily evans:** I DID NO SUCH THING

 **marlene mckinnon:** I KNOW RIGHT

 **marlene mckinnon:** ITS SO JUICY

 **alice fortescue:** OMG TELL ME

 **alice fortescue:** LILY I CANT BELIEVE UV BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME

 **lily evans:** STFU MARLENE

 **lily evans:** I HATE U ALL

 **mary mcdonald:** lIEs

 **lily evans:** NOPE

 **lily evans:** PURE HATE

 **marlene mckinnon:** LILY I ACTUALLY SWEAR TO GOD AND ALL THAT IS PURE

 **marlene mckinnon:** IF YOU DON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **marlene mckinnon:** AND LET US TELL THE STORY

 **marlene mckinnon:** I WILL BURN YOUR VINYLS

 **lily evans:** NO

 **marlene mckinnon:** WELL

 **alice fortescue:** GUYS JUST TELL ME

 **mary mcdonald:** lily saw a cute boy and put a post on the campus snapchat story about it asking for him

 **marlene mckinnon:** he responded and suggested they meet at the english block

 **marlene mckinnon:** but he stood her up

 **mary mcdonald:** and lily is still making excuses for him

 **mary mcdonald:** and still wants to meet him

 **alice fortescue:** OMG

 **alice fortescue:** but LILY WHY

 **alice fortescue:** UR THE FIRST ONE TO SHUT THE BOY DOWN USUALLY

 **lily evans:** I KNOW

 **lily evans:** BUT THIS FEELS DIFFERENT

 **lily evans:** AND I THINK IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE TO STAND ME UP

 **mary mcdonald:** H O W 

 **lily evans:** HE DIDN’T SPECIFY A TIME

 **alice fortescue:** lil I think ur whipped

 **mary mcdonald:** ur 1000% right alice

 **marlene mckinnon:** yep, fuckin whipped as cream

 **lily evans:** *middle finger emoji*

 **alice fortescue:** love u too

* * *

 

[ ** _interlude iii._** ]

hands on her thighs, cracked lips along her jawline. those calloused fingers roaming through her hair. she doesn’t know why, _why_ he’d intruded into her mind like this. doesn’t know him. she swears she doesn’t. but god, it feels like she does when it’s like this. playing guitar with him, wondering what his laugh might sound like if she’s the one who causes it. she can’t help it. she doesn’t mean to wander to him. she doesnt’t. but the contents of her subconscious are beyond her control. he is actually going to be the death of her.

she wishes she could stop dreaming of him. and actually meet him. talk to him. _know him._ more than life itself.

* * *

 

 **peter pettigrew** _to can the real slim shady pls sTAND UP:_ has anyone seen my chocolate stash

 **remus lupin:** …

 **remus lupin:** no

 **peter pettigrew:** I hate u

 **remus lupin:** SIRIUS HELPED

 **sirius black:** TRAITOR

 **sirius black:** I TRUSTED U

 **remus lupin:** OH DON’T ACT LIKE YOU WOULDN’T DOB ME IN IF YOU WERE IN MY POSITION

 **sirius black:** ok fine

 **james potter:** wtaf guys

 **james potter:** y would u do that to peter

 **peter pettigrew:** ty jim

 **james potter:** n not share w me

 **peter pettigrew:** nvm

peter pettigrew changed the group name to _I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS DECEPION_

 **remus lupin:** on another note

 **peter pettigrew:** donT CHANGE THE SUBJECT

 **remus lupin:** jim hows it going with lily

 **james potter:** uhhum

 **sirius black:** he accidentally blew her off

 **peter pettigrew:** “accidentally???”

 **sirius black:** ya idk how either pete

 **james potter:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO I SWEAR

 **james potter:** WE DIDN’T SPECIFY I TIME

 **james potter:** and I FEEL AWFUL

 **sirius black:** ya i can imagine

 **remus lupin:** just try again

 **remus lupin:** and be really specific

 **peter pettigrew:** REALLY SUPER specific

 **peter pettigrew:** dumb knob

 **james potter:** rude twat

 **sirius black:** wow

 **sirius black:** love was created in here

 **sirius black:** in this group chat

 **remus lupin:** Sirius

 **remus lupin:** shut the fuck up

* * *

 

 **[campus story; user @jimmy27]**   **1:19am**

ok, i’ll admit, im a total asswipe. i should have specified a time. how does 8pm on the main quad tomorrow night sound?

* * *

 

 **lily evans** to **mary mcdonald:** god

 **lily evans:** I think I am whipped

 **lily evans:** how did this happen

 **mary mcdonald:** I gotta admit honey

 **mary mcdonald:** he is pretty hot

 **mary mcdonald:** can u ““handle it?””

 **lily evans:** lmao

 **lily evans:** ofc

 **lily evans:** the question is

 **lily evans:** can he handle me

 **mary mcdonald:** tru

 **mary mcdonald:** the infamous lily evans

 **mary mcdonald:** is a fucking travesty

 **lily evans:** omg

 **lily evans:** stfu

 **lily evans:** slag

 **mary mcdonald:** lov u

 **lily evans:** lov u 2

 **lily evans:** HE SPECIFIED TIME

 **lily evans:** NAD PLACE

 **lily evans:** ITS GONNA HAPPEN

 **mary mcdonald:** YAAAS BLOODY FINALLY

* * *

 

 **james potter** to **remus lupin:** god im an idiot

 **james potter:** what if she doesn’t like me

 **remus lupin:** well

 **remus lupin:** you are a twat

 **james potter:** NOT HELPFUL

 **james potter:** U HAVE A CLASS W HER

 **james potter:** HWATS SHE LIKE

 **remus lupin:** idk

 **remus lupin:** she likes lit obvs

 **remus lupin:** prefers lee to hemingway

 **remus lupin:** but cant pick between plath and atwood

 **remus lupin:** smart

 **remus lupin:** I think she has a nice smile

 **remus lupin:** always sits in the sun

 **remus lupin:** draws in class ???

 **remus lupin:** is this helpful???

 **james potter:** v

 **james potter:** ty

 **james potter:** PAL

 **remus lupin:** don’t call me that

* * *

 

**_[interlude iv.]_ **

he’s running through a hallway. she’s just ahead of him, running through the archways surrounding the quad. hair alight and in a flurry behind her. he’s not too far behind her but he cant reach her. he wonders if he ever will. they keep missing each other. he wonders if he ever held her hands or if her fingers have only ever been touched when they’re slipping out of his, out of reach again. he wonders if he will ever catch her. if they’ll ever catch each other. if he’ll ever find out if she tastes like cherry wine or strawberry lipbalm. if he’ll ever know enough about her to pluck chords on the guitar and write about her. but she’s gone again. he’s missed her _again._

and he wakes up, wondering if it was really a dream. because even in the darkness, he’s stilling feeling like he’s missing her.

* * *

 

 

 **lily evans** > **Hogwarts University: Student Facebook Page**

has anyone seen a boy wearing a puddlemere united jersey? and like, black hair and hazel eyes and has a,,,, grin that’s so fuckin snarky it could kill? pls???

**replies (8):**

― **severus snape:** y do u need him when their r so many better options ;)))))))

― **mary mcdonald:** fuck off **severus snape** lily has already told u N O

― **evan rosier: mary mcdonald** better watch ur mouth slag

― **lily evans: severus snape evan rosier** if u 2 don’t get the fuck out of my comments then I will not hesitate to report u. not to mention anyone who accesses this page can see what ur saying

― **marlene mckinnon:** slay lil

― **remus lupin:** hi! Im in your lit class, and im close friends with the guy you’re looking for. I think.

― **lily evans: remus lupin** thank u omg !!! IM FOREVER GRATEFUL.

― **remus lupin:** welcome :)

* * *

 

 **james potter** to _ive changed the location of my chocolate stash and im not telling any of u:_ boys

 **james potter:** she didn’t turn up

 **peter pettigrew:** oh

 **peter pettigrew:** give it time ???

 **sirius black:** mate he’s given it nearly 2 hours

 **sirius black:** I feel like u should u kno

 **sirius black:** come back to the dorms now

 **james potter:** yea I guess

 **sirius black:** its ok

 **remus lupin:** oh jim im sorry

 **remus lupin:** im sure she had no cruel intentions

 **sirius black:** hehe

 **peter pettigrew:** I didn’t understand that film

 **remus lupin:** guys

 **james potter:** nah its ok

 **remus lupin:** anyway

 **remus lupin:** I feel like she had a good reason to blow u off tho

 **james potter:** unless its payback for when I blew her off

 **sirius black:** nah I don’t think so

 **remus lupin:** look shes been lookin everywhere for you

 **remus lupin:** even the facebook page

 **remus lupin:** where she got harassed

 **james potter:** rlly?

 **_remus lupin_ ** _sent an image._

 **sirius black:** shit

 **james potter:** oh

 **james potter:** I rlly hate that snape guy

 **james potter:** but thank u for tellin me moon moon

 **remus lupin:** you’re welcome

 **remus lupin:** but I fucking hate you

* * *

 

**[campus story; user @lilyevans30] 10:47pm**

Hey, puddlemere! Yes, that’s your name now. I’m such an idiot, I got called into work and had to go! I should have posted about it ughhhhh.

**[campus story; user @lilyevans30] 10:48**

ANYWAY, I took a trip to the library and my number is in one of the books in the lit section if you could find it. *winks* _kiss me and you will see how important I am._ *finger guns*

* * *

**james potter** to **remus lupin:** its plath right

 **james potter:** ive heard u talk abt it

 **james potter:** and googled it after u mentioned it bc she actually sounded interesting

 **remus lupin:** yes

 **remus lupin:** you never cease to amaze me jim

 **james potter:** thnk u

* * *

 

 **lily evans** to **marlene mckinnon:** wow im an idiot

 **marlene mckinnon:** what did you do

 **lily evans:** watch the campus sc

 **marlene mckinnon:** …

 **marlene mckinnon:** omg

 **lily evans:** was i too strong?

 **lily evans:** I look like an ass

 **lily evans:** ugh hes gonna hate me

 **lily evans:** I totally picked the wrong plath quote

 **marlene mckinnon:** lil chill

 **marlene mckinnon:** u totally nailed the flirting

 **marlene mckinnon:** and you picked the right quote

 **marlene mckinnon:** and he’s totally still into you

 **marlene mckinnon:** calm

 **lily evans:** u sure?

 **marlene mckinnon:** yes

 **lily evans:** ok

 **lily evans:** ugh ive never been this finicky abt a boy before

 **marlene mckinnon:** because you’ve never actually cared before

 **lily evans:** so y do i care now

 **marlene mckinnon:** I don’t know

 **marlene mckinnon:** guess you’ll have to wait and see

* * *

 

**_[interlude v.]_ **

she wants it all to stop. but she’s afraid of what happens when it does. three days pass since the first story. the whole school knows about it now. people begin adding their own thoughts into the campus story. someone organises for a filter to be made, and “puddlemere and plath” becomes the affectionate nicknames of the two involved. lily doesn’t know what to feel. its sweet, but shes growing anxious. she feels like she’ll never stop wanting, _waiting_ for the moment when they finally meet. whether they’ll meet or they’ll collide. she doesn’t know anymore. but she has to find out soon.

* * *

 

**[campus story; user @jimmy27] 10:08am**

Hey plath, god I really gotta come up with a better nickname for you *chuckles*

I think I found your number. Being friends with a lit student really helps hah. But uh, if you can, meet me in the The Three Broomsticks at 1am on Saturday. It’s a nightclub, I’m sure you know *scratches neck*

God. See you then, I guess.

 

**[campus story; user @lilyevans30]**

Dearest puddlemere, I’ll be there, I promise. *holds out pinky*

* * *

 

[drafted message: lily evans to marlene mckinnon]

_dear god, marls what if im not ready his laugh makes my heart ache and ive only seen it through a screen oh my holy hell what if he knows that im just a fraud who reads plath to fill the emptiness inside oh god am I ready I don’t think im ready I want this whole not-knowing business to be over but I don’t want it to stop what happens when it stops marl ---_

* * *

 

 **lily evans** to _IF U WANNA BE MY LOVER, YA GOTTA GET W MY FRIENDS_ : welp

 **marlene mckinnon:** im so fucking ready for this

 **alice fortescue:** omg same

 **mary mcdonald:** MOOD BABES

 **mary mcdonald:** u gotta tell us everything

 **marlene mckinnon:** its been so long omg

 **alice fortescue:** its been like

 **alice fortescue:** 5 days

 **alice fortescue:** but ok

 **lily evans:** im

 **lily evans:** what happens when we meet

 **lily evans:** oh god

 **mary mcdonald:** lils ull be fine

 **marlene mckinnon:** he’s gonna love you

 **marlene mckinnon:** i mean love is too hasy

 **marlene mckinnon:** but you know what i mean

 **alice fortescue:** come on

 **alice fortescue:** ur just nervous bc u actually care

 **lily evans:** yea

 **lily evans:** u guys r comin w me to the club tho right

 **mary mcdonald:** duh ofc

 **marlene mckinnon:** we’ll be over in 5 to get ready with you

 **lily evans:** life savers

 **lily evans:** lov u all

 **mary mcdonald:** lov u too bbys

* * *

 

 **james potter** to _ZINGER ZING AH_ : mates

 **james potter:** its GONNA HAPPEN

 **james potter:** WE’RE MEETING TONIGHT

 **peter pettigrew:** FOR REAL????

 **james potter:** Y E S

 **remus lupin:** oh my god yes good

 **sirius black:** is it appropriate to wear a tie to a club

 **remus lupin:** what

 **remus lupin:** no

 **sirius black:** aw wel too late

 **james potter:** ?????

 **sirius black:** its u and gingers first date I gotta look fancy

 **james potter:** eofgheodjkfo y do i put up w u

 **sirius black:** im ur wingman

 **james potter:** eh tru

 **james potter:** anyway lads get ready ur all my wingmen tonite

 **peter pettigrew:** ok but can i bring cookies

 **sirius black:** YES

 **remus lupin:** reason #478 why you two cant get laid

 **sirius black:** u cant talk

 **james potter:** $20 that remus will have a girl’s number by the end of the night but Sirius wont

 **remus lupin:** thanks james

 **sirius black:** I SMELL B E T R A Y A L

 **peter pettigrew:** $20 sirius will get a number WITH the cookies

 **james potter:** oh its on bro

* * *

 

**_[interlude vi. part one;]_ **

the night feels heavy with sweat and some sort of hope. but there’s a build up inside her chest and she feels like flowers and birds and butterflies will explode out of her heart, fill her ripcage and take over her insides. and maybe if that’s what it takes to know him, that’s okay. as they walk through the streets, her hair looking striking against to her black dress, she finds her hand intertwine with mary’s and marlene’s. a silent vow of support. they are here. with her.

the three broomsticks is tucked away amongst pizza restaurants and cinemas, but it makes itself seen. it seems to be brimming with rambunsious life and youths who are the definition of living. and as lily walks into that club, she is ready for it. And she doesn’t want to be dramatic, but part of her feels her life will never be the same.

**_[ interlude vi. part two;]_ **

sirius’s arm is on his shoulder. the silent promise that he will be fine. he’s never had to think about a girl like this before. he’d say he’s never had to try, but the truth is he always has, he’s always tried too hard, and girls have always fallen for it. but this girl is different. her name is a flower and she likes the sun but she reminds him of the sun in herself and its all strange and beautiful and terrifying. he walks into the three broomsticks, three friends beside him, tequila already in his system, sirius slowly takes his arm off his shoulder, and remus and peter are bickering about pizza toppings and rum. that’s when he knows there’s not really anything to be nervous about.

* * *

 

 **james potter** to **lily evans:** where r u

 **james potter:** I cant see u

 **lily evans:** we didn’t get here long ago

 **lily evans:** meet me by the bar.

 **james potter:** r u a girl who likes hard liquor evans

 **lily evans:** ofc

 **lily evans:** already downed a couple o shots

 **james potter:** what a mood

 **james potter:** I see u

* * *

 

**_[interlude vii.]_ **

she’s at the bar like she said she would be. his heart is racing and he isn’t sure if the light-headedness is the tequila or the fact that he’s finally looking at her in real life again. she’s ethereal. her black dress and her hair in the reflection of the dance lights look like the sun and the moon crashed into each other and he’s in love with the idea of that. the sun and the moon loved each other so much they both died to let the other breathe, and then for a split second, they collided to make lily evans. sirius would call him a loser if he said that out loud. remus would tell him he should take up poetry full time. peter wouldn’t get it. but none of that matters because he’s looking at her and his feet are walking over to her and everything is trembling and falling, falling apart or falling into place, he doesn’t know.

she sees him walking over to her as the girls dispatch to go dance. she can’t believe he’s real and she has to let her jaw drop and stare at him for a moment. no puddlemere jersey, but the hair and the eyes and the _smirk_ are all still there. before she knows it, she’s jumped up from her stool, ran to him on shaky legs that can’t run in high heels, and has crashed herself into him. _he’s real._

he is surprised, but he clutches her still and breathes her in. there’s a muffled shouting and he realises that the whole club is clapping and cheering as they embrace. they’ve been waiting for this too. lily smells like daisies and caramel and rain, and he’s okay with that. more than okay.

she smiles into him as she hears the club cheering. although all she can see is james’ chest, the lack of puddlemere pride, she knows marlene and mary are smirking.

she looks up for a second and sees remus from lit class behind james. she mouths a _thank you_ at him and she looks at james properly. he makes her knees weak. he brushes hair out of her face absentmindedly and gives her _that grin._

 _how you doing, evans?_ he asks as they break apart and begin talking at the bar, and they slam down some tequila shots, almost competing. lily has to stop her eyes wondering to his lips.

peter hands james a 20 at 3am, and glances at remus in defeat. from across the dance floor, james sees a girl typing her number into remus’ phone. he smirks, and lily giggles at the antics.

james winks at peter and pete huffs and sighs, but that’s when they notice that sirius has a punk-rocker chick who was in the band earlier in the night against the wall and smashed against his lips. peter raises an eyebrows and makes to take back his money.

 _ah! tongues in throat do not equal phone numbers, young peter,_ james says with a grin as he pockets the note. lily snorts at him and peter skulks off to find where sirius put the cookies.

they talk all night, and they don’t mean to, but they dance and talk and become so enchdanted with each other that they don’t notice anyone else and they are kicked out at 6am.

6am means that james and lily have to find somewhere else to talk, and her fingers are already intertwined with his as they stumble through the streets, feeling tipsy and magical.

they make out in the public bathroom at 6:30. it’s messy and tipsy and quaint and perfect.

at 9am, before they go back to their dorms, they promise to do it again, and watch all the snapchat stories from “puddlemere and plath.” one girl actually cried when she saw the video of james and lily hugging.

lily’s head is on james’ shoulder as she laughs at this and he thinks that life is wonderful. they kiss goodbye when she gets to her dorm, and he can’t stop marvelling at the fact that lily tastes like strawberries and cherry wine. all at once. she’s sunshine.

lily thinks james tastes like alcohol and aftershave, and she’s a little in love with that. she falls into bed at 9:30, knowing she’s not going to study, excited to do it all again.

* * *

 

**_[epilogue]_ **

there’s sun and the taste of champagne everywhere and hats are tossed into the air. they did it, they graduated, and now the snapchat story is filled with the class of 2020. and they’re all brimming with happiness and friendship. it is wonderful.

james and lily graduate holding hands, their friends surrounding them on all sides, grins becoming the most predominant feature on each and every face. their speeches are both about the opportunities the uni has given them. both of them tell the crowds that the uni gave them a chance to find each other, and for that they are grateful.

they all raise a glass to hogwarts university, and to the fact that puddlemere will definitely win the championships this year.

and in a flash of every colour under the sun, the champagne is sliding down throats, and james and lily kiss.   

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this!! pls comment ur thoughts xx


End file.
